Nobody's Home
by GleekGirl90
Summary: AU. After living on the streets of NYC for 5 months, a homeless Quinn meets Megan, a girl that offers to change her life for the better. Things are looking up but what happens when she falls in love with Megan's fiery sister and her old demons come back to haunt her? Will they be able to help her?- Now a Quinntana fic. Mentions other GC members.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hey! I'm back!... I kinda got inspired and had to write this down. It's an AU, and a bit different to my last story. You will however see a few stuff that have happened on the show. Just in a different order. Hope you guys enjoy.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. Otherwise Lady Fabray would be in every single episode. And Lima would be a no-go.

All Mistakes Are Mine.

* * *

Quinn walked through the streets slowly. It was probably around 10am, if the calm of the people walking by her was any indication. She found a bench near an old grocery shop and placed her guitar case and bag on it.

Running a hand through her golden locks she sighed, when was the last time she brushed? She couldn't remember. Neither the last time she took a bath. Or ate properly for the matter.

She never thought she'd find herself in this situation. Being homeless and barely able to survive was not the place she wanted to be at 17. It's been 14 months since her dad Russell Houston threw her out. He found her pregnancy test and without a second thought threw her out of her house. No questions allowed. No explanations asked. And without her mom in the picture there was really nothing she could've done.

That night she had gotten in the first train out of Lima and never looked back. So that's how she found herself parading the streets of New York City in an overused pair of jeans and her good old Kiss shirt. It was everything she owned, along with her black ripped sweater and her old guitar.

Once she got to the city, she spent the 9 months of her pregnancy at different shelters for teenagers. Her boyfriend had died weeks before she could tell him about the baby, and no one from his family knew they were even together, so she really had no one. Once her daughter Beth was born, she gave her up for adoption. It was the only thing she could do. She couldn't support herself let alone a baby. The adoptive mother, Shelby, promised to keep in touch so Quinn could be involved, but without a home or phone, she had to let her baby girl go.

That was 5 months ago, and now Quinn had been fending for herself ever since she left the hospital. Using her raspy voice and talented fingers, she sings and plays guitar every day in different places of the city to make enough money to at least eat.

A loud horn pulled Quinn back to reality. She shook her head, trying to forget about her sad trip down the memory lane. Time to make some money, she thought. Deciding it was a good hour, Quinn pulled her guitar out of its case and threw it on the floor as she started playing some classic tunes. People were suckers for those. She was trying so hard to please her crowd that she never noticed the young girl looking at her from afar, nodding slowly as she finished her song.

Smiling at her "public", she picked up her guitar case and counted the money, $25 would be enough to get her a few snacks. And maybe even a soda or two.

She packed all her stuff and made her way into the grocery store, avoiding the annoyed looks she was receiving from a few customers. She was about to grab a pack of bubblegum when someone spoke to her.

-"You are talented. Too talented to be on the streets" a young girl's voice came from behind her. She turned around to see brown skin and shiny dark eyes looking back at her.

-"It is what it is..." she shrugged, she had gotten used to living the way she was now.

-"If I told you I could change your life, would you believe me?" the girl asked, smiling at Quinn like there was nothing wrong with talking to a homeless stranger.

-"No. I don't know you. You don't know me either. I could be a serial killer y'know?" Quinn replied, eyeing the girl as she walked towards the cashier. The girl just chuckled and stepped in front of her.

-"My name is Megan Stanford... Yours?" the girl said, stretching her hand for a shake.

-"Quinn... Just... Just Quinn" she said holding the girls hand.

-"Alright Quinn... I need your help. And you obviously need mine... Wanna make a deal?" Megan asked, grabbing a few ítems as they kept walking towards the cashier.

-"What kind of deal?" Quinn asked. She was not one to be fooled. But there was something about this girl and told her she had to trust.

-"One that will change your life forever..." The girl smiled, winking at Quinn as she payed for all of their items.

What could she possibly want from her? She was a homeless girl. And from what Quinn could tell, this girl was far from it. If the Louis Vuitton bag she was carrying was anything to go by.

-"What do you want from me?" Quinn asked.

-"You'll just have to wait and see. Now let's go, we have places to go" The girl shouted as she hauled a cab and opened the door "Hop in, blondie"

Little did she know, she was about to take the ride of her life…

* * *

**AN2:** Yep, this is a Quinntana story, we just wont see Santana, yet. Quinn's character is kinda based on the girl Avril Lavigne portrays in her "Nobody's Home" music video. Hence the title. This story will have a particular sl for Quinn that will require a few things to change. Like for example, Puck is not Beth's father. Also, to make it work on my story, Princess Avril Lavigne doesn't exist.

Please R/R... Let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you guys for Reviewing and adding my story to favorites/following. I truly appreciate that. Here's a new chapter, hope you guys enjoy it.

_DISCLAIMER:_ Nope, still dont own Glee. Only Megan and SS and SMR. *sighs*.

* * *

-"We are here" Megan announced as she got off the car. They were at the Upper East Side and Quinn couldn't stop her jaw from hitting the floor.

-"Are you gonna drool all over the sidewalk or are you gonna come with me?" Megan asked, fake annoyance on her voice. Quinn immediately followed the girl inside the building, lowering her head as they passed the security guard and got inside the elevator.

-"What are we doing here?" she asked, looking as the elevator made its way to the pent-house.

-"I live here. You'll take a shower, eat and then we'll talk about my plan" the girl shrugged, walking out of the elevator as it reached the floor.

Once again Quinn was in awe. The entire place seemed to be pulled out of a magazine. With modern black and white furniture and abstract art everywhere. She followed Megan as she headed to doors she assumed would be rooms.

-"This is the guest room. It'll be yours for now. Go in there and take a shower. I'll make us some lunch. Towels and all that stuff should be in the bath. Let me know if you need anything" and with that she walked out of the room.

Quinn looked around, everything seemed soo expensive. Even more expensive than the things she used to have at her old house in Ohio. She let out a humorless laugh. Russell probably burned all the belongings she left behind. Making her way towards the bathroom Quinn stripped herself out of her clothes and got in the shower, avoiding the mirror over the sink. It felt good, to be able of getting the dirt out of her body and hair. She couldn't remember the last time she showered. It probably was a month or so after she had Beth.

After about 30 minutes, Quinn felt she was clean enough to get off the shower. She walked back into the room to find a pair of black jeans and a Green Day shirt, a new pair of vans sneakers along with new underwear and a hair blower. She didn't know if she should be freaked out or grateful for that. After 15 more minutes and she finally dressed up and made her way to the kitchen.

-"For a second I thought you've drowned" Megan said as she pulled a few dishes out of a cabinet and placed them on the kitchen table.

-"Yeah… It's been a while since I took a bath..." Quinn stated "Sorry, you didn't need to know that… How did you…"

-"Knew your clothes size? I have a half-sister, her name's Santana, she's pretty much your same size. I figured her pants and everything else would fit you. Underwear is new tho, she likes to go to Victoria's Secret and buy things she's not gonna wear" Megan shrugged.

-"And the shirt?" Quinn questioned as she saw Megan pull out a large pizza out of the oven. It looked delicious. But then again, she hadn't eaten real food in a while, so everything looked perfect for her.

-"Oh that was mine. A concert souvenir. You can keep it. Also the shoes. I had a skater phase, bought those but never really worn them. I tried skating and broke my arm. Phase off" Megan laughed as she cut the pizza and placed a slice on Quinn's plate.

-"I sorta know how to skate. If you ever wanna go back to that phase…" Quinn joked, but turned serious once Megan sat down to eat. "Now… what do you want from me? Why are you helping me?".

-"I'm the daughter of Sean Stanford. SM Records CEO. I'm supposed to follow his steps and replace him as the head of the company but… To do that I need to have my first mainstream artist out there. And that artist is you, Quinn"

-"No, no way" She said, laughing nervously. "I'm not the girl you are looking for. I cant"

-"I don't want my first mainstream artist to be another Britney. You are unique. There's something about you that… I don't know, but I can tell you will be a huge star. If you let me work with you… Think about it Quinn"

The blonde sat there quietly. She never saw singing as a career. More like the only thing she could do to earn some money and survive. But she did needed the money. And somewhere to live. Maybe she would be able to see her daughter at some point.

-"What do I get? If I say yes… what benefits do I get?"

-"For starters, a place to live. You can live here with me while we work on your album. I even have a recording studio here. New clothes and new… whatever you need. If this takes off… I'll give you 60% of the earnings for the album. 70% if you write your own songs. What'cha say?"

-"I-I don't have manager or agent or anything really… and I'm underage" Quinn stalled. She couldn't help it.

-"Well, my sister Santana is a bitch. And a terrific agent, I just need to talk to her. I can be your manager. And about your age… it takes a while to make an album. I'm sure by the time its ready you'll be 18. Do you have any dirty little secret me and Santana should work on?"

Quinn was not sure if she should tell her about Beth. It's not something she wanted to do, but she figured out that if Megan was giving her this once in a lifetime chance, the least she could do was telling her.

-"I had a daughter named Beth 5 months ago. I gave her up for adoption. It was an open one and I wanted to see her but… I couldn't" She explained as tears rolled down her face. "Her adoptive mom, Shelby Corcoran, it's a teacher here in New York… But I don't know where and I just couldn't keep in touch"

Megan sat there in silence, when she saw Quinn she didn't expected that. But she was not going to judge her. She just had to work around that fact.

-"Don't worry Q, we'll work on that. Tho, it will be better if no one finds out about Beth before your album comes out. Would you mind?"

-"No. I… I just wanna be in her life. She's should have a nice, perfect life. The one I didn't have"

Megan smiled, placing their empty dishes on the sink.

-"You still could have that perfect life..." the blonde just shrugged "It's fine Quinn. Now lets go. First step to become an artist: Clothes. We gots some shopping to do. You gotta be in your own pants before the she-devil gets here" she smiled, holding Quinn's hand and dragged her towards the elevator. Once they got to the lobby, Megan smiled at the security guard.

-"Hello, Mr. Turner. This is Quinn, she's a friend and she's gonna be living with me and Santana for a while, just so you know. And could you please not say anything to her yet?"

-"It's okay Miss Stanford. I must inform you that your sister left earlier saying she might not be back tonight. Or tomorrow" The elder man smiled.

-"She would...Anyways, I'll see you later Mr. T" she laughed as she kept on pushing Quinn out of the building.

-"Now what?" Quinn asked as they hailed a cab.

-"We'll get you some clothes. And when we get home i'll call my friend Sam. He's a songwriter and plays guitar for the studio, maybe he could help you out" Megan replied as she got in the car, giving directions to the driver.

-"So… this is really happening" Quinn smiled slightly, looking at the passing skyscrapers.

-"I told you I would change your life, blondie"

* * *

**AN2:** There you go. Another chapter. Not sure how many ND kids i'll have in this story but Sam will be the equivalent of Evan Taubenfeld, if you know about Avril & her original band lol. He's talented and you should google him. This story is Quinntana, Megan will not get on their way, at least not in a romantic way. Next chapter there will be a bit less Megan. And San will appear, soon. *insert Dianna Agron's smirk*.

Please R/R. Let me know what y'all think!


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey everyone, i know you all hate this kind of post especially so soon and i will delete it as soon as i'm ready to put the next chapter up. Many of you probably know by now, others might not but our beloved **Cory Monteith** has passed away. This is a truly terrible lost. After all, Finn Hudson was a part of our lives ever Thursday night. His death has put me in a really deep funk, and while I WILL CONTINUE THIS just not right now. I'll try to post the new chapter during the week I'll add the next chapter.

We love you Cory. And we'll miss you forever. Our goofy, sort of dense, but sweet Finn Hudson. Lets send our support to his family and friends. And to Lea and everyone else in the cast. RIP Cory. We'll miss you.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I am back. Sorry for the delay. Thanks a lot for the Reviews/Follows/Favorites the mean a lot to me. Things have been hectic. Hope you'll like this. I was asked to leave the previous Author's Note in memory of Cory and i will. Still can't believe he isnt here.

_**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS._

* * *

-"You've gotta be kidding me" Megan said, exasperated. They have been shopping for about two hours and as she looked around in Hot Topic she was close to strangling the blonde.

-"Hey, You said you wanted different. That you didn't want another Britney. So I'll dress the way I like" Quinn stated, smirking as the brown skinned girl flopped down on a couch.

-"But Quinn..." Megan whined "What's soo wrong about getting nice designers clothes? You've been buying every single band shirt you've found here!"

-"Says the girl that gave me a Green Day one... Look, I just wanna feel comfortable, and a mini skirt with a skin tight top won't do for me" Quinn stated as she grabbed yet another shirt.

After 40 more minutes, both Megan and Quinn were standing outside of their building, both of their arms full with shopping bags. Mostly from Hot Topic and Urban Outfitters. They also bough many skate shoes. And Converse.

Once they got to the building, Megan passed Quinn the rest of the bags and ruffled throught her purse.

-"So... I have a meeting with my dad. You can do whatever you want. Tomorrow we are meeting some people at the company. You gotta sing so... but don't worry about it" Megan said, before pulling a white box out of her purse. "Here. It's your new phone. It's linked to my credit card so you are good to go. Number is in there. Mine is too. See ya later" Quinn catches the box and goes up to the apartment, and straight to her room to drop the bags. She opens the box Megan gave her and soon she found herself staring at her new iPhone. Once she set it up she sent a quick text to Megan letting her know it was all set before pulling a picture out of her old bag. It was a picture of Beth, and it had Shelby's number in the back. Taking a deep breath she sent a text.

_"Hi Shelby, is Quinn. I know I've gone MIA and I'm sorry. Life was not nice for me. Anyways, this is my new number... I was wondering if maybe I could see Beth sometime? At least a picture_"

She hit sent and sat down on her bed, staring at her baby girl's photo. She was about two weeks old, and she was staring intently at the camera, green eyes shining. Soon a new text alert popped on her screen.

_"It is good to know about you Quinn. I went looking for you at the shelter but you were gone. I'm in Ohio right now. Family issues. Once I'm back in NY i'll call you. Here's a pic of Beth. Hope you are okay"_

Quinn let a sob escape her throat as she stared at the new picture. Beth was on a blanket, arms stretched towards the camera and a big toothless smile on her face. Her blonde hair was spiked up and her hazel eyes were full of joy. She even seemed to have her famous brow raise. She looked just like her.

After saving the photo and setting it as her wallpaper, Quinn pulled her old guitar out of its case and her worn notebook, making her way to the mini studio in the apartment.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a brunette girl on the kitchen, in nothing but black lace lingerie. Quinn cleared her throat which caused the girl to spin around. She looked even better.

-"You must be Quinn, uh?" the latina looking girl stated, a flirty smirk firmly in place "Like what you see?"

Quinn blushed when she realized that she had, indeed, been staring at the beautiful girl in front of her.

-"Are you going to talk or you only know how to sing?"

-"I- Yeah, sorry. I'm Quinn. You must be Santana right?"

-"Damn right. I'm the manager extraordinaire. Where are you going with that?" she asked as she stepped closer to the blonde, who could feel a blush rising to her face.

-"Y-your sister told me I could use the studio… She said I'd be meeting her dad tomorrow"

-"Oh yeah… we must go through your contract if you get hired… Now let's go" Santana said, walking pass Quinn in the direction of the studio. "Are you gonna drool over my ass all day long or…?"

Quinn once again felt herself blushing. She followed the girl and couldn't help but stare at her again. The way her hips swayed… _Quinn snap out of it!_

-"So… show me what you got" Santana stated as she made herself comfortable on the studio couch. Long, tanned legs hanging from an arm rest. Quinn had to clear her throat. "Am I making uncomfortable?"

-"NO!" Quinn stated quickly, voice a few octaves higher than usual, which caused a smirk to appear yet again on the latina's face "I mean, no. It's your place, you can do whatever you want"

-"If you say so" Santana smirked "Let me see that" she said and before Quinn could react her notebook had been ripped from her hands.

-"Could you play this one? Let me see your style" Santana said as she threw the notebook back at Quinn. She had only written 5 complete songs, but Losing Grip was one of her favorites. It showed how she really felt. Smiling, she started playing it.

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided_

_Why should I care_  
_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_  
_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,_  
_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

Santana was moving her head to the rhythm of her strumming. She seemed deep in thoughs.

_Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided_

Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud

Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere

-"When Megan called me saying she had her breakthrough artist she forgot to mention she had a killer voice" Quinn blushed, once again. _God, what's with this girl_.

-"It was good. A bit dark but it was good. Tho, I know my stepdad so if you have a happier song..."

-"Yeah, uh... Actually, I have a few ideas for a ... Happier song I guess"

-"Mhmm…" The latina said, before frowning "Are those my pants?"

Quinn blushed, with setting her phone, seeing Beth's picture and the song, she had forgotten to change into her own new clothes.

-"Yeah, um… Sorry. I'll just go take a shower and give it back" she said as she placed her guitar on its case and got up to walk out, before the latina waved at her, smirk even more obvious.

-"I'm gonna have soo much fun with you blondie… Anyways get your music on. I'll be in my room, if my sister asks, I'm not here" She gave Quinn a wink and started walking off before stopping and frowning. "Hold up… You need a band! God, how come Megan didn't thought of that! Seriously I don't know why her dad didn't choose me to replace him. I'll find you a guitarist, think that will do for now?"

-"I can play while singing, Santana. No need to get me a band right now. It's not like I'm actually under contract right?"

-"No, but you can't show up by yourself. Give me a few minutes, my friend Trouty plays guitar for the studio. I'll get him to come over and work the music with you, and no buts".

Quinn just nodded and simply watched as Santana paced in front of her, lingerie making her skin look better, as she talked to her phone, which was firmly placed between her ear and her shoulder as she opened a beer she pulled out of the mini studio's fridge. Suddenly she stopped and turned towards Quinn.

-"Alright, trouty will be here in twenty. As soon as you see his enormous lips you'll know its him. I needs to get my sleep on so see ya later blondie" Santana smiled, walking out of the room, swaying her hips. Quinn couldn't help but follow her with her eyes until the latina was out of the room not before sending a flirty wink her way.

Quinn felt herself blushing once again, she shouldn't react that way to Megan's sister. And so far she didn't seem as bitchy as she thought she would be, or maybe Santana just likes picking fights with her sister for the sake of it. She used to do it with her sister Frannie before things turned awful.

Shaking her head she picked up her notebook and decided to start working on the song she had in mind, before either Megan or "Trouty" showed up. About 30mins after Santana left her, a blond haired boy walked into the study.

-"Hey you, Santana called saying someone needed a guitarist?"

-"Um, yeah… I told her I would be fine but she insisted… I'm Quinn" the blonde girl said as she stood up and stretched her hand to him.

-"Hey, I'm Sam, Sam I am… And I'm pretty lame as you can see" they laughed and sat down again, with Sam grabbing one of the studio's guitar. "I've told Megan over and over not to mess this guitar. Anyways Santana is right. You think you are fine until you see all those big bosses looking at you in their expensive suits. Scary" Quinn just laughs at his dramatic act.

-"It's okay, I'm not scared of big men in suits… Uh… I already started working on a new song, Santana said I needed to make it a happier one so…" Sam nodded and starting working with Quinn on the song.

Three hours later it was finished and well rehearsed, with Sam even singing back-up a few parts.

-"The lyrics are still not sappy happy, but you managed to cover it with the music. I'm impressed Q" Sam said as he stood up, grabbing Quinn's phone "Cute kid, she your sister?... Anyways, there's my number, when the brat gets here she should tell you at what time we'll be needed at the studio headquarters"

-"Okay, thanks a lot Sam… And about the song? Whatever… It's mine"

-"Don't worry girl, you've got this"

* * *

Song: Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne.

Still not 100% happy with this chapter, and i'm still kinda bummed out. As the story moves forward we'll see bits of Quinn's pass, and get to know where is the rest of her family. Next chapter we'll see the Santana we are all used to.

Also, i am dedicating the rest of this story to you, Cory.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Once again, sorry for the delay. Life has been... hectic. Here a new update. Thank you guys soo much. To every single person that has Reviewed/Followed/Favorited my story, it means a lot. Let me know what you'd like to see and i'll try to answer next chapter if i might add it. Enjoy!

_**DISCLAIMER:** The Murphy has not given me his rights yet, so no. I DO NOT OWN GLEE. Only Megan and her family._

* * *

-"My dad is not that scary Sam, stop messing with Quinn!" Megan whinned as she drove herself, Quinn and Sam to the studio. For the past 15mins he has been telling all kinds of horror studio sessions stories for newbies. Not what Quinn needed at all.

-"She will be fine, Quinn's a big girl" Sam shrugged "She said she wasn't afraid".

-"I'm right here guys! And it's okay, I know what to do" Quinn stated, looking at the people outside their car. Sam kept on talking but Quinn was able to block it out until Megan whined again.

-"Sam, shut up! Why are you even here?" Megan huffed "I didn't call you"

-"Nope, but Santana did. She thought Quinn needed someone to play with her today"

-"Santana?! Argh… I told her to stay out of this!"

-"SHUT UP GUYS! Sam stop irking her. Megan, ignore him. I need some peace can I have that?" Quinn shouted, glaring at them before facing the window again. She was fed up with their arguing. She knew she shouldn't have done that, after all Megan had pulled her off the streets two days ago, but she was feeling nostalgic, wishing her family was there with her.

She used to live with her mom and sister after her parents divorced when she was eight. They were really close, so when two years later the news that Judy Fabray had cancer came, they felt as if their life was crumbling right before their eyes. Judy fought the carcer for six months before passing, which resulted on her and her sister being sent to Ohio to live with their father.

Now Russell Houston… He wasn't a pleasant man. Frannie and Quinn realized when they moved in with him. He was their daddy dearest, but now they realized that Judy had actually shielded them from the horrible man he actually was. He yelled and beated both girls unconscious more often than not, and her 11 years old self never understood why. And when Frannie left her behind to go to college, she wished she would've died with her mom.

When she turned 19, Frannie married her college boyfriend and moved to LA, she promised her that she would go and get her out of their father's house, but she never did. Quinn couldn't blame her. Russell had moved them to Lima and made sure Frannie couldn't contact them, which forced her to endure four years of torture. Until she met Finn, her ex-boyfriend and Beth's father. He was sweet, caring, goofy and most importantly, everything her dad wasn't. He was the only person that knew about her father's abuse, and often he would show up and protect her when her dad arrived home extremely drunk and aggressive.

He was her knight in shiny armor. She could picture herself having a future with Finn. Married to him living in the perfect house with a few kids. Far away from Russell and all the bad memories. But that dream was ripped away from her when he died on a car accident. When a few weeks later she found out she was pregnant she cried herself to sleep thinking of how close she was to have a family with Finn but didn't knew it. He was dead and never got to meet his child. She realized she was alone, and that the only support she had for the past year was gone. It seemed as if every person she loved either died or left her to fend for herself.

Russell kicking her out was a relief itself, because she knew her daughter was never going to suffer like she did. But having to give Beth, the only reminder of hers and Finn's love up for adoption killed her inside. There was nothing she wanted more than to be able to take care of her baby girl, but she just couldn't have her sweet perfect thing be tainted by the terrifying New York street life. Shelby Corcoran had been the angel sent her way to take care of Beth and she would forever be thankful of that. She just hopes to be a part of her life. And maybe find her sister again.

-"Quinn? We are almost there are you okay?" She's brought back to reality by Megan's concerned voice. It's just then that she realizes she had been crying.

-"Yes. I'm sorry I was just… It doesn't matter I'm okay now"

It's obvious that neither Megan nor Sam believe her, but she's thankful they didn't push it.

They got to the studio headquarters and Sam immediately took off with their guitars to set everything up while Megan and Quinn went to see Santana.

Santana. Right. Quinn completely forgot about her this morning. How come she didn't got here with them?

-"Santana has to be here at 7am sharp. That's why we didn't saw her when we left" Megan shrugged, as if she was reading Quinn's mind.

-"Well, if it isn't my beloved baby sister and her new artist. Good Morning Quinn" Santana said as they walked into her office. Smirking as she hugged Quinn while ignoring her sister.

-"Good morning too Satan. God, why dad doesn't fire you already? Anyways… Quinn will stay with you until is time to play I have to go get dad" Quinn tried desperately to show Megan she didn't wanted to stay with Santana but failed miserably as the girl left the room.

-"Didn't knew you had a kid, blondie. Where is she?" Santana asked once Megan was gone. Quinn winced, of course Megan told her about Beth.

-"I gave her up for adoption. It's an open one, but I have not seen her since she was born a few months ago" Quinn stated sadly "Her adoptive mom did sent me a picture yesterday. Before I met you"

-"Sorry, I had to ask because I'm supposed to help you out with that" Santana said, a frown on her face as she saw Quinn's defeated face "You miss her"

-"I do. I love her so much it hurts. But I know she's better off with Shelby. I'll see her soon, hopefully"

-"That´s great… So… did Trouty helped with a new song? Or should I fire him?" Santana said, smirk back in place as she changed the subject

-"His name is Sam, and yes he helped a lot. We got it done in record time" Quinn smiled as she sat across Santana "If I get picked up, would you mind hiring him as my guitarist?"

-"When you get hired, I will. But if he breaks anything it comes from both of your paychecks" Santana laughed, rounding her desk and standing right next to Quinn. "I cant help but notice how flushed your face gets when I'm around you" Santana smirked, running her hand along Quinn's neck.

-"I-i…. I get nervous because you all have my career in your hands. I get fl-flushed when i´m nervous" Quinn stated, her voice betraying her.

-"Oh really? You don't look flushed when Megan talks to you, and she's the one that could ruin your career, not me." Santana leaned down and whispered on her ear "I'll have fun with you Quinn". The blonde just shivered and was about to respond when there was a knock on the door.

-"Girls, we are ready" Sam shouted, before walking away. Quinn got up and moved towards the door but Santana caught her wrist.

-"Just a reminder Quinn…" Santana said, walking closer to the blonde "We live together, literally" and with that she left the room. Leaving a stunned Quinn behind.

Was Santana flirting with her? Yes, she was. And she wasn´t shy. Fuck.

Quinn walked out of the room and ran to catch up with Santana but when she did it was right at the door of the recording booth. She just smiled and opened the door for her to walk in. A guy she assumed was the engineer was sitting moving and twisting buttons all over the consoles while Sam was in the recording area waiting for her. Megan was nowhere to be seen but she assumed she would be there soon with her dad.

-"Ready to do this?" Sam asked as she sat next to him on the recording area.

-"I have nothing to lose right?" she smiled as he handed her a guitar. In that moment Megan walked in with two men dressed in expensive suits. They said something to Santana and the engineer and then Megan leaned over the microphone.

-"Hey Quinn? Do your thing." She said, sending a reassuring smile her way and a thumbs.

She turned to look at Sam and nodded, this was it. Her life depended of this moment. Get signed or go back to the streets…

_Went Back Home Again…_

* * *

**AN2:** So there you go. I wanted to give you guys a little background on Quinn's life and what happened before she got kicked out. My heart still aches for Cory/Finn. He was originally Quinn's goofy drummer but i decided to replace him. We'll see more of how their relationship was in a few chapter. As of now i'm not sure if i should bring back more Characters so let me know who would you like to see.

Am i the only one who dislikes the new FF filters? They are soo confusing when you look up stories.

Also, support our Dianna Agron and go watch _THE FAMILY_ on Theathers Now! And Amber Riley with Derek Hough on DWTS.

Please Read and Review. Let me know what you think.


End file.
